Just Mario
Just Mario appears in ''Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits'''' as a Wii U exclusive. Appearance of the Dancer This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves (his right glove is colored yellow-orange for motion controller guidance reasons), and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, thus being his Fire Flower suit. In ''Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits, the coach is more realistic and his color palette is more saturated. His skin is more yellowish, and he has a magenta outline. In the final part of the routine, his outline creates overlapping silhouettes. Background The routine starts with an opening circle transition. The graphic layout is taken from New Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario is now in front of Princess Peach's castle, which has a carved path and is surrounded by checkered grass, colorful hills that sometimes have luminous rays, and some rocks; behind the coach, there are some trees and five big blocks (two light blue ones, two yellow ones, and a red one), along with many animated flowers on striped grass. When the coach performs his Gold Move, the brick block, which is now in 3D rather than in 2D, descends from the sky instead of appearing from nowhere, and breaks into pieces with a much more realistic effect. When he gets the Super Star, colorful stripes shine fast on the sky. The underground scenery is now based off New Super Mario Bros. U, and has some colored crystal rocks that swing from side to side; behind them, there is a cave wall with parts that sometimes light up. Mario dances on a crystal platform made of colored tiles; on his sides, there are two Piranha Plants that come out of pipes, and the enemies are replaced by 2D Goombas. The final background features two pipes, one of which hosts a bigger Piranha Plant, the pole flag along with its related tower, which has shining sun rays behind, and many flowers and trees with rocks and hills behind. When the music speeds up, the background constantly changes colors, and the clouds and the flowers have faster animations. When the song ends, Mario says "Yaa-hoooo!", and the background closes with a circle transition. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump while punching the air, as if you were hitting a Coin Block. Trivia * Despite some things being said, such as "It's-a me, Mario", they are not displayed in the lyrics. * In the routine, Mario’s red hat appears on the pictograms. * The routine has a move that that was not previously seen in Just Dance Wii ''or ''Just Dance 3. * A Beta version of the remake can be found in the Just Dance Unlimited files.3 The following differences can be seen: ** The routine initially takes place in Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U rather than in front of Peach’s castle. *** This unused background can be also seen in the Beta menu assets. ** The soundtrack is slightly different and lacks Mario’s voice snippets (except at the end). ** The brick block is broken with a different animation, and the pieces fade away after a few moments. ** The rainbow background animation used during the star part is different. ** The blue pipe that leads the coach to the second background is not crooked towards the camera, resulting in the entrance not being visible. ** The Fire Flower disappears with no animations. ** The Piranha Plants are bigger and their pipes do not show their entrance, either. ** The final background is much less detailed. Game Files